Digimon Season 3 Point 5
by YoungCoviel
Summary: Tamers 25 years latter Our hero's children have been chosen to save 2 universe's but what 2 find out here, in The brand new Digmon 3.5 Note: All children of the tammers are under my licencse and are mine Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.


Digimon Season 3.5 "Tamers united!"

Episode 1: "And so it Continues interlude"

Many years ago an average human created his very first Digimon. This human was name Takato Matsukie. Little did he know that Digimon were real. Because in his Universe Digimon were just Monsters on a T.V .show, or a Card Game nothing real just make believe.

Time past as he met other kids with Digimon Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka also known as the Digimon queen (by the Popular Digimon card game) they went to the Digital world many years ago with their friends Jeri Katou, Kazue Shioda, and Kenta Kitagawa. Latter To be joined up with Suzie Wong Henry Wongs Little Sister & Ryo Akiyama who seem to appear missing in the human world after battling Rika to take first place in the Digimon Card Battle Tournament.

The Digidestend Went on a mission to rescue their dear friend Caulimon Who was captured by one of the Ancient Devas who seems to be unbeatable until the day came that the new digidestend came together and concurred what was all-evil and restore peace and happiness to the digital world. However, sadly in the end Henrys dad (Janyuu Wong) and Mitsuo Yamaki used the computer program that they new would terminate all Digimon unfortunately it was the only way to save both worlds. The kids watched helplessly as their partner Digimon floated away back to the digital world. Now 25 Years Latter a greater error has occurred…

A major rift between 2 universe's has caused major interference and time travel buy thee powers of darkness, However who is the cause of this madness? Prepare to be amazed its. Caused by non other than The Digimon Emperor... what is this? This time it's not Ken Then who is it and who is his right hand lady the Digimon Empress Find out in this brand new epidemic Digimon 3.5 Tamers united.

Episode 1: "And so it Continues"

"How many times do have to tell you young lady know playing soccer in the house." Yelled 37 Year Old Rika Matsukie.

"But mom I was just practicing." Besides Dad said it was ok". "Remember Mom I' have to be in tip top shape because my Soccer teem the Stallions' are going to the championship and nothings going to stand in our way"

Said 15-Year-Old Clara Matsukie.

Clara was a high school student in 9th grade who usually was considered a tomboy by her friends and the students that attended Cailer Tech high. This usually was caused by her love for sports. Although her dress attire was quite normal it usually consisted of Black Capri's a bright yellow tank top and a pair of yellow pastry kicks she also had long hair like her mom usually wrapped in a yellow Scrunchi and her brown eyes matched well with her brown brunette hair ..

"Clara Matsuki their will be one thing that gets in your way "Said her mom.

"Huh yea right and what's that Clara demanded". Suds and dishes her mom said with a smile.

Clara then looked at the pile of dishes shrugged her shoulders took a deep breath and begin to wash when suddenly their was a knock at the door.

"Clara Could u get that for me honey? "asks Clara's Mom.

"Uh ok Mom Geesh it's probably that stupid kid that lives next door who constantly annoys me at school"

Clara's mom had begun to mop when suddenly the doorbell rung.

"Clara run and get the door"

"Ok, ok I'm going."

Clara begun to run across the room unhelpfully to be thrown off balance and slipped, sliding across the floor, all the way to the front door.

" Ya know Clara, Alex called the other day and he seemed to really be concerned about your well being and I was thinking maybe you two should go on a.,"

"Say no more mom me and Alex are just friends"

"Aw Clara I think it's sweet who knows he might even become your husband one day and you will have many grandchildren".

"Eww Gross pictured Clara. She continued to the door trying to erase the thought of her marring her friend Alex.

"Who is it?"

"It's me "Shouted a familiar voice from the other side of the door".

"Me who!" the young girl yelled?

"Your Dad shouted the deep voice".

Clara rushed the door open and her face began to turn Red.

"Huh oh dad sorry I thought u were that kid from next door'.

"You mean Alex"

"Ha ha ha nope it's just your old man".

Clara's eyes begin to feel with joy and  
excitement as she looked up at her dad Takato Matsukie. Her dad had just come home from work he was an art schoolteacher he took the job because he loved to sit and draw all the time. Usually he would wear a white-collar button down shirt with a pair of grey dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Hey How's daddies little girl".

Takato said with a smile

"I told you not to call me that anymore".

"Sorry princess".

"Ya know you're just like your mom when she was about your age."

"Uh dad" moaned Clara who seemed to be disappointed.

"Hey handsome a light gentle voice accompanied the 2 Matsukies in the room when'd you get here"

. "Hey Hun I just got here I got off early".

"Dad why did you knock when u have a key?"

"Well ya see umm".

"Don't tell me you forgot it again "said Clara's Mom. "I swear Takato you haven't changed a bit over the last 25 years".

"It's not that I lost it, I know exactly where it is it's here in the house."

"I just don't know where it is."

Rika glared at her husband in disbelief and begun to lecture him on his mistakes he made the whole time they new each other.

"And then there was that time we where in the Digital world you sent my mom and grandma a smiley face and a girly heart, I can't believe you."

"Boy Dad Mom Shore is loud whispered Clara".

"That's nothing u should here her scream Digi modify!" "Yikes talk about getting someone's attention".

Then both of them begun to laugh but where stopped by Rika.

"I heard that and Takato I told u never to mention them again you just wont listen to me", its just like a man of your caliber to always have is his head in the clouds, Hello wake up Mr. matsuki start taking life more seriously.

"Huh uh mom what are digimon and how do I get me one". The young matsuki girl said with excitement in her eyes.

"Hey wait a second aren't those the creatures you guys and the rest of the tamers use to take me and my friends to see".

"It's all coming back to me now I was 10 when I first went to the digital". "World, my friends and I watch as u guy's battled digimon that attacked us because they thought we were trying to hurt them".

"Mom, Dad I Want one it would be so cool to bring one to school man the other kids would really be envious of me then.

"No No No" shouted Clara's mom.

"We will not go back don't you realize that Digimon Aren't Just some games their real creatures with feelings".

Clara's mom's eyes slowly begin to fill with tears as she pictured her recent battles with her partner Digimon Renamon.

"Besides they are a major threat to our world they could destroy this city faster than u could spell Mississippi".

"Hun Calm down your asthma remember take a deep breath theirs something I need to tell you" Taka to begun to explained.

Rika glared at takato and smiled, "I'm glad your concern but..."

Then Rika's face went back to being disappointed

"I don't have asthma" But yea what ever, keep making comments like that and you will find yourself on the couch tonight! (Alone)

Suddenly a knock approached the door.

"Clara could you?"… Asked her Mom.

"Yea I know, what am I butler?"

Who is it"? Clara said in annoyed tone of voice

"It's Mr. Wong"

." Huh oh. Once again Clara's face begun to feel with embarrassment as Mr. Henry Wong  
Accompanied by Jeri Katou, Kazue Shioda, and Kenta Kitagawa.

"Hey Guys Long time no see" Greeted Takato to the Tamers.

"Sorry we weren't here earlier we all got stuck in traffic," explained Henry.

"Traffic but you live next-door and the rest of you guys live up the street"

The tamers then looked at each other.

"Well ya see, we took the kids out for pizza and then took them to laser cradle"

"Any way you know how kids are?"

"No problem just glad u guys made it" Takato said with a smile.

"So where's Suzi& Ryo?" Rika asked.

Henry then looked across the room to Rika who was wearing a white button down shirt with a matching jeans and, white Nike's, Her pants where self design and had her name written in Chinese letters down the side of them.

"Oh Suzi is in L.A with her daughter Amber for the summer", "And Ryo and is in New York with his son Justin Producing his new horror movie blood sucking Teenagers".

Everyone in the room begin to burst into laughter.

"Sounds interesting Rika said sarcastically.

"Hey you guys dose anyone here besides me ever wonder how Rika and Takato hooked up. I always thought she and ryo would be the ones with 12 angry kids a big house and a white mini van stated Henry".

"Can it Mr. Wong or I'll have ta"… Takato said angrily.

"Take it easy Takato I was only kidding. So did u tell Rika why where here?"

"No" I didn't you know how Rika can be when we bring up that topic Takato mumbled.

"Huh Takato you better not have done anything stupid again so what's your excuse this time for not telling me"? "You better explain yourself self you have 10 seconds go!

Takato then begin to talk extremely fast everyone's mouth dropped in confusion.

"Sorry "let me start over. "A couple weeks ago I was watching my old Digimon DVDs'" then I started hearing strange voices come from the T.V as if some one where trying to get my attention" (so weird.) Then I watched as the movie changed from what It was supposed to be". "It begin to show me signals and what not I had to try to get to the digital world that's" "when I get this crazy idea to hold my digivice up to the T.V and to my surprise it worked, well sort of".

"Then the lights begun to flicker on and off the voice on the T.V begin to grow loud and weary. Then a small minor earth quake happened but just in the room I was in". And that's the reason your lamp fell off the table"

. "So that's what happened to my lamp,"

Shouted Rika.

I blamed Clara for that. "I simply assumed she was playing soccer in the house and the ball knocked it over".

"See mom I told you I didn't do it."

"I'm sorry Clara her mom pleaded".

"Ok Takato tell her the rest said Kenta".

"Then Genie from the show sent a transmission on my Digivice and explained to me about" "this new error in the digital world.

"Huh Genie no way Takato he's not real we all no that Smiled Juri".

"No seriously everything is real u wouldn't even believe who I talk too yesterday".

Takato Said aggressively

Whom everyone asked in a low town excitement voice.

Kari Kamiya, Turns out in this universe, she was my 5th grade teacher that's why their voices are the same. 'But my teacher has know knowledge of the Digimon although Genie did a DNA scan and it came back compatible with a one-hundred percent DNA match so their for my teacher was Kari Kamiya, in this universe.

"You Got to be kidding me, know wonder their voices sounded alike I always wondered why stated Rika.

Takato Then pulled out his digivice and looked at the Time. "Oh no Genie said he would meet us here today at this very spot in approximately 3, 2, 1. The room then begun to feel with a light green energy field and alight shot out of Takato's Digivice.

"Greetings Young or should I Say Old tamers".

"Hey who u calling old, old guy yelled Kenta".

"No way it's really Genie Jeri shouted in disbelief".

"But how your not real Henry explained".

"If I weren't real then u would not be getting this transmission now would you?"

Henry then thought to his self.

"Oh right". Henry shrugged and said

"But never mind that I'm afraid I'm here bearing bad news." Their has been a major rift in the space-time continuum between our Universes. "Me & Digidestend Izzy Izumi once talked of this sort of thing happening but I hopped it would never come to pass, but it has. "I recently tracked everyone's Digimon down in the digital world but most importantly, I found Renamon and Terriormon.

"Excuse me sir Takato interrupted- what about Guilomon is he ok?

Genie's head dropped

Sorry I'm afraid your Digimon is, is, damn it son your Digimon is dead.

"Nooo Guilmon Takato Cried out.

"Ha ha ha laughed Genie I was only joking. "

"What! Takato Shouted angrily.

"Take it easy his location is in primary village in our universe he is still in his egg but electmon is taking good care of him no worries. Digidestend its time you set out on your next mission.

"No Genie we can't what about the children we can't take them into battle think of their safety Henry said with concern in his voice.

Hmm then, the time has come Genie said calmly.

Suddenly the front door burst open and Henry sons Alex yelled accompanied by the rest of the tamers kids that where present.

"Where tiered of standing outside let us in already screamed the 14 year old boy. Genie then Cast out of the transmission five Merging lights that floated to each of the children.

"Greetings Children your assistance is needed to save both universes' grab the digivice hold them close to your hearts and close your eyes".

"Huh Digivice?" Oh, my dad as one of those things Alex spoke up.

"Alex listen, this isn't a game you kids have to take this seriously"

"Ok dad geesh" Alex said in a calm tone.

"Now where was I…. oh right, these are far more advance than any Digivice ever created.

"These new device's are design with a programmer you all might be familiar with."

"Who?" asked Takato

Genie smiled and looked at the boy and spoke a name that was familiar to the tamers...

"Yamaki"

"Huh no way!" Rika shouted

"Yes indeed actually I came across a few adults with the same DNA as the digidestined in our universe such as...

"Takato's teacher who is Dna Compatible with Kari Kamiya

"Yamaki who has the Dna Compatibility with T.K

"Riley Who has the Dna Compatibility with Yolie

" And Henry oddly but truly, your dad matches Joe kido's data."

"That's gotta be a mistake, my dad acts nothing like Joe. Yea sure my dad's a easy going guy, and has glasses& a asthma pump, and also has blue hair but still." Ok I guess he kind of acts like Joe.

"I can't believe Riley and Yamaki are Digidestined," Said Takato

"Wait a second Takato they have the same DNA, but there only consider Dig destined in here in the real world of our universe."

"Uh enough small talk, I have had about enough of this old guy just tell our kids how to use there Digivice's." Said Rika

Genie smiled and begun to continue to explain.

"Sorry, the digivice's or better yet what I call them D-M (Digimodifiers) Have 4 Modes. Regular, Crystal, Card, and Dna."

"I will explain more on your journey"

"Close your eyes young tamers and hold your D-M's close to your hearts."

No Genie what are u doing Henry yelled".

Their just kid's juri cried out.

"Hmm let them go we have to believe in them for the fate of the universe. Good luck kid's takato stated with a nod.

No! What's happening Mom Dad…

Help. It is ok Digidestined you will soon understand all of this.

Now Time to partner up with your very own partner Digimon.

To Be Continued...

Author notes: Wow this story is going to play out real nicely and to be my first fanfic (but not attempt) This is awesome I think I did good for the first episode I added some parts in here that where not really in the episode when I first wrote it I hope you guys like it and I know about the grammar marks. I just want you guys to enjoy my fic and understand that I'm a good writer I'm still practicing though so give me time to grow into this whole fanfic thing.


End file.
